Traditionally, many mobile devices offer services such as voice communication, text messaging, and various data services, such as streaming video. Devices and networks that support the data services are typically designed to provide a user of the device with nearly constant access to the services and maximum data rates while using them. While these services will likely continue to be in high demand, another class of services related to Machine Type Communication (MTC) has been emerging. In general, MTC takes place between devices without the need for human involvement or intervention. Some examples of MTC include communication between appliances or other devices in the home.
In contrast to traditional data services like streaming video, MTC services tend to require exchanging of blocks of data that are relatively small. In addition, communication within the MTC services is generally infrequent and delay-tolerant. For example, a thermostat in a home may communicate the indoor temperature to a refrigerator in the next room to assist the refrigerator in selecting its cooling cycle in an efficient manner. The information in that message, the temperature, is a relatively small quantity that need not be constantly or quickly updated in order for the MTC communication to perform its intended purpose, which is to help the refrigerator choose its cooling cycle. Although MTC can be performed using traditional high speed data services like those offered by 3GPP, the high data rates, low latency, and constant connectivity offered by those services are generally not necessary for MTC, and may lead to very inefficient use of the data services. Therefore, methods and systems that enable MTC and other small data communication services are needed.